oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Esther
| occupation = | residence = Mariejois | alias = | epithet = Merciful Queen (慈悲深い女王,Jihibukai joō | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 23 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = | height = 243.84 cm (8') | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = ホルホルの実 | dfename = Horu Horu no Mi | dfmeaning = Hormone | dftype = }} Merciful Queen Saint Esther is a known for her unusual behavior of advocating for an end to slavery and underworld dealings. Unlike the rest of her noble family, Esther acts as one of the only nobles to not own slaves or servants. Her lifestyle is still wealthy and pleasurable though she is often seen helping the less fortunate, much to her family's distaste. Appearance A woman with long silver/ hair that is very poised, and usually keeps her eyes shut. She wears a black dress and a black hat adorned with dark red flowers. This is her normal attire as she is always seen wearing a dress, except for the odd times that she leaves marejois to explore, her face is rather slim with her body being the same, a woman of modesty, she rarely shows too much skin and her figure is hidden from public eyes. File:Virgilia1.png|Esther's full body appearance Personality Easygoing, kind, merciful. These are basic words to describe Saint Esther, she's a wise young woman who while rarely leaving the holy land, knows much about life and how we should all live it to the fullest. Her ideology is that everyone deserves the right to peace and freedom, to her, all life is sacred as well. Despite her childhood seeing awful things and being taught that she was above everyone else as a world noble, she doesn't believe this, rather believing she should humble herself before those that respect her as a world noble, not the other way around. Though this isn't to say that she won't fight people, if under attack then she will do her best to save those around her even with her little fighting ability. She is by no means perfect, which she is well aware of but enjoys helping others with tasks instead of having others do it for her. During her childhood, her dream was to become a doctor and save lives but that dream was quickly cut short as her parents reminded her of her status and her duties. Fearing punishment, she quickly learned that the life of a noble was bitter sweet. Powers & Abilities While shown to have little fighting capability, she isn't completely helpless. Esther has average strength for a woman that exercises and owns a small dagger that she uses for self defense. Devil Fruit While possessing little knowledge on it, she has eaten the Horu Horu no Mi. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Esther was born with Kenbunshoku Haki though isn't that trained in it, only currently being able to sense when someone around her dies along with being able to feel the emotions of others. Trivia *